fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Catland
Note: This page is a massive work in progress Catland is a Science Fantasy / High Fantasy story currently being written by Ultima Reality (with da help of dis wonderful person, seriously though, kudos to this wonderful guy who helped me a lot in developing this abominable mes- i mean, verse :3) Summary In the middle of the endless black vacuum that is space, in the center of all the nebulae and stars and galaxies, there was a planet, a newborn, yet prosperous world, filled with harmony and happiness, being watched by a benevolent deity, The Demiurge, whom watched his children with his many all-seeing eyes... Well, only part of this was true In fact the world was indeed filled with harmony and happiness, and The Demiurge did watched his creations with his all-seeing eyes... But he was not benevolent He never'were His own benevolence was no more than an delusion, made by The Demiurge himself, whom viewed himself as The Supreme One, above all others, the all-powerful, all-knowing, and all-loving god But all The Demiurge wanted was to be worshipped, more and more, to the point of exterminating those who did not bow down to his will Over the years, many sages in the world had received "visions from beyond", showing a world full of beauty, and happiness, and harmony; a eternal, immutable world, which, contrary to this physical world, would never die, or suffer from the punishments of the Cosmos But the visions also had shown them ''The Truth, the harsh truth about the Catgod who ruled over this failed reality Soon, The Sages began preaching their visions, and showing others The Truth Seeing this, The Demiurge was filled with anger, as he saw his supposed creations denying his salvation and adopting a faith he deemed heretical and blasphemous Soon, The Demiurge came to a conclusion: ......now... the world is doomed, condemned to be crushed by a megalomaniacal, blood-thirsty god, who will not show any mercy to the people who live it... Does this world have any chance of survival...? Terminology '''The Great Abyss: Also known as The Deep Waters or simply The Chaos is essentially the most Primal Void that predated all things, to which no description can be atributed to, as it is beyond even The Children's sphere of influence, and the ideas that they represent cannot be applied to it in any way; Little is known about The Abyss, all that is known is that it is from where The Great Cat arose, and that it was inhabited by "formless abominations of primal chaos", who predated even The Great Cat The Aether: Also refered as The Meta-World or The Immateria, The Aether is the name that the sages of The Church of The Great Cat utilize to refer to "The True World", which is described as a perfectly balanced reality, an Eternal, Perfect, Infinite, Immutable and Ineffable "world", existing indepedently from the boundaries of time and space, and being composed by The 10 Children of The Great Cat, before being essentialy "torn apart" by the corruption of 1/3 of The Children and the separation that occured between them Daath: Also known as The Ether or The Multiverse, Daath is the focal point of The Tree of Life, where all concepts and ideas emanated by The Children converge and become one. It is essentially the shadow of The Aether, and it's material and imperfect version, containing unending worlds and a void of nonexistence sorrouding them * Time Bubbles: They are product of the "dilution" of the Layer of Time that encompassed the physical aspect The Ether, resulting in each one of the infinite worlds being involved by Bubbles of Time and Space, which contains all of their history and possibilities in their surface, and all of their infinite iterations in their inside The Tree of Life: Also called The Kattalic Tree of Life is a depiction, or a "map" of Aether and Ether, depicting everything that is, was, is not, and was not, and representing The Children of The Great Cat as it's fruits, and The Primal Ones as the ones who emanate "it's roots and it's branches and it's foundations" The Aeternus: The Aeternus are Eternal and Immutable intelligences, being essentialy the most primal essence of all living beings, or in other words, their "True Selves", which used to inhabit The Aether, before being drawn from The Aether and trapped in bodies of matter, flesh and bone by The Demiurge Materia: The Imperfect World, created by The Demiurge, who uncounsciously modelled it after catching glimpses of The Aether, sent by The Four Corrupted Children - said glimpses were deemed by The Demiurge to be his own ideas, which were "flourishing" from his "all-powerful mind" - The Materia was modelled by The Demiurge also based on The Corrupted Ones' malevolent desires, acting as a sort of "prison" for The Aeternus * Mū: Refers to "basic Nothingness", the nonexistence that permeates the Fabric of the Physical Reality and "sustains it", essentially preventing it from falling apart The Godcats: Are several entities worshipped by numerous cults and religions across all of Catland; They are essentially the abstract amalgamation of every belief, thought and interpretation of a certain deity worshipped by any religions across Catland; Contrary to common belief, there are not multiples Godcats ruling over a single aspect, and instead, all Godcats who are connected to a certain aspect of reality or element (e.i Water, Fire, Light, Darkness ETC) are in truth, one and the same, but they are perceived in a different form depending of the person who sees them Time-Lines: Not to be confused with Timelines - as in, the iterations and different versions of a single universe - Time-Lines refers to the "Time" of living beings, as in, the sum of their history, in it's past, present and future, as well as all of its possibilities The Holy Tongue: The "primordial tongue", spoken by the first Catlanders after they were given the boon of self-awareness; there are many discussions about how this tongue came to be, while some prophets of The Demiurge state firmly that the Holy Tongue was a gift of The One True God to his precious creations, some members of obscure Religions and those who abide to their philosophy theorize it originated from the Divine Emanations coming from higher domains beyond the known reality, or even that it is the result of the fragmentation / manipulation of the Unknowable Name of The One, done by one of it's Children, who sought to give Knowledge, Free-Will and Self-Awareness to the people of the material lower domains. But regardless of the many theories and hipothesis regarding the origin of The Primal Tongue, it's origins remain a mystery hidden by time, whose existence is only supported by nigh-indescifrable texts and scriptures which seem to be of religious or philosophical nature Blogs The Starchild Supporters and Opponents Supporters * Matthew Schroeder *Colonel Krukov *AkuAkuAkuma *CrossverseCrisis *God-King Superman77 *FateAlbane (When I first looked at the verse's cover, I was certain the themes in it would be more oriented towards funny situations and such. After reading some of its contents, however, I wanted to slap myself in the face, because it has a surprisingly ammount of story and thought put into it, as well as - going from some characters I've read so far - deep situations and lots of potential for Ultima to work with, even as it's being developed. Really caught my attention and I'll be looking forward to see where it goes from now on.) *Megamangohan Neutral Opponents Category:Verses Category:Catland Category:Ultima Reality's Pages